Elementalist
The Elementalist : After the worlds found themselves all fused into one, many inhabitants found themselves able to tap into the various energies of the world, one of which manifested in the forms of the four major elements; fire, earth, air, and water. Those who had a strong connection with the world around them found they could draw out this primal power and shape the elements themselves to their will. Play Style ''- The elementalist class plays as a combination of melee and ranged spells, using magic to pull enemies in and deal large amounts of damage to them up close. An elementalist player will often rely on forcing their foes to get up close and within range of their more powerful abilities, and as such should often be near the front of the party in an encounter. ''Weapon Specialty - When the elementalist wields any large or heavy weapon two handed, they will deal all weapon damage as either fire, cold, poison, or electrical damage. The elementalist can choose what type of damage they want to deal with each attack. Class Skills" - ''Alignment - ''Elementalists tend to be wary of civilization and are often nuetral, however an elementalist can be any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points ''- The elementalist starts with 9 hit points and gains 1d6 hit points per level. ''Base Fortitude Save ''- 1 ''Base Reflex Save - ''1 ''Base Will Save ''- 2 ''Armor Type ''- The elementalist starts with the Light Armor Profieciency. ''Movement ''- The elementalist has a base movement of 12. Pros and Cons ''Advantages - The elementalist has one of the largest spell pools, with many of them serving more than one function. They can then further boost these spells to make them even more potent, allowing an elementalist player to decide how dangerous they want to be. They're also one of the few caster classes that start with the ability to wear armor without a penalty. Disadvantages - Unlike other casters, many of the elementalists spells are short range, forcing them to get close to enemies to be effective. Without a decent HP pool, elementalist players will find themselves having to constantly back up to recover. Punch Them In The Face. With Fire. Unlike other spellcasters the elementalist is a close to medium range fighter, using powerful spells to enhance themselves and deal elemental damage in the midst of a fight. Their magic forces the enemy in and keeps them there. Level 1 Learns the spells Blaze and Wind Blade. Both spells can be cast an infinite times per day. Blaze - Deals 1d4 + 2 fire damage to any target within melee range of the elementalist, burning them for an additional 2 fire damage the next turn. Wind Blade - Deals 1d8 physical damage to any target within 8 feet of the elementalist. Level 2 Learns the spell Stone Armor, giving the elementalist 2 points of armor for 1d4 turns. This spell can be cast 1 + intelligence modifier times a day. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Learns the spells Schism and Chain Lightning. These spells can be cast 2 times a day. Schism - The elementalist stomps the ground and causes it to split open in a straight line up to 10 feet away. Any one caught in the path takes 1d6 physical damage as the ground opens beneath them, and must make a successful Reflex save or be entrapped for 2 turns. Chain Lightning - The elementalist unleashes a bolt of lightning at a target up to 10 feet away, dealing 1d8+ 2 shock damage. The lightning will then jump to another target within 6 feet and deal 1d8 shock damage to them. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 The elementalist now gains elemental charges. They gain 1 charge per turn up to a maximum equal to their current level + intelligence modifier. Charges can be spent to increase the damage of elemental spells by 1 per charge. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Learns the spells Fireball, Ice Lance, and Wall of Teeth. These spells can be cast 2 times a day. Fireball - Launches a ball of flame to deal 1d12 + 4 points of fire damage to a single target up to 10 feet away. Ice Lance - Hurls a javelin made of ice through the air at any target within 8 feet, 1d10 cold damage and preventing them from taking a movement action on their next turn. Wall of Teeth - Summons a stone wall covered in sharp jagged spikes that's 1 foot thick and up to 6 feet long for 4 turns. The wall can be summoned facing any direction and will deal 1d8 + 4 physical damage to anything that comes in contact with it. Level 11 Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 Fury of the Planet - The elementalist has a large number of spells at their disposal, giving them lots of options on how to handle their problems. At any time they can cast any spell from the elemental spells list. Casting any of these spells uses up your spells per day limit. Primal Charges ''- Their connection to the primal forces of the world charges the elementalist with energy as they travel. The elementalist has a maximum number of primal charges equal to their level plus your intelligence modifer. When casting a spell, the elementalist can decide how many charges they would like to spend out of their available pool to boost the power of that spell. The elementalist will gain 1 plus your intelligence modifier primal charges per round until they reach their maximum. ''One With the Elements ''- Due to their strong affinity with the natural powers of the world, the elementalist automatically takes reduced damage from fire, lightning, cold, and poison damage. This reduction is equal to their constitution modifier. ''Elemental Echo - The elementalist draws power from the world around them, sufficing themselves with energy. Every time an elemental spell deals damage to an enemy, the elementalist is healed for 2 HP. Chain of Events - Starting at level 11, the elementalist gains the Resounding Power ''ability. When the elementalist casts a spell, they can cast another spell on their next turn without it counting towards their spells per day limit. However the second spell ''must be cast on the turn immediately after the first for this bonus to apply. Punch Them In The Face WITH THE SUN! ''- Once they reach level 20 the elementalist gains the ability ''Solar Flare. By concentrating a massive pillar of fire and ohmygodwhydoesithurtsomuch?! upon a single target, they hit the weak spot for massive damage. Once per day the elementalist can instantly kill one non-legendary target. If used on a legendary target, it instead deals 3d20 fire damage per turn for 2 turns. The Primalist : As the elementalist becomes more and more empowered with the forces of fire, earth, water, and wind they gain an even deeper understanding of how the elements work together. A primalist focuses on combining all four elements into even more powerful spells, releasing them with such force even the planet itself awakens. Prestige Bonuses Primal Spells - The elementalist can cast a number of primal spells per day equal to their prestige level in Primalist. Primal Guardian ''- Each time a primal spell is cast, it awakens a Primal Guardian that will fight for the elementalist for 1d6 turns, attacking the nearest enemy. The Primal Guardian deals damage equal to 8 multiplied by your prestige level in Primalist. All attacks made by the Guardian are considered fire, cold, lightning, and poison damage. ''Cornerstones of the World ''- Once per day the elementalist can pull upon the power of the raw elements to restore their power. Roll 1d8 and add the result to your remaining spells per day pool. ''Down to Basics - The elementalist understands the very core of every living thing is dependant on the elements of the world. This causes all elemental spells cast upon an enemy to ignore any resistances they have. The Shaman : The shaman has learned how to fuse the elements into their very body making them stronger, hardier, and quicker. Shaman's empower themselves to become even better in combat, and utilize element infused totems to strengthen their allies. Prestige Bonuses Enhancements - The elementalist can choose a number of enhancements equal to their prestige level in Shaman. Each ehnancement is a permanent passive bonus and is always active. Totems - Totems can be placed down anywhere, and once down will provide the elementalist and party members within 20 feet a +5 non-stacking bonus to all their stats as long as they remain in the totems range. The totem will also heal all party members in range for 6 HP per turn. Only heals 3 HP per turn to heroes in critical condition. The elementalist can place totems as often as they like, but can only place 2 totems down at a time. Shaman's Rage ''- The elementalist can target a single enemy within ten feet, rushing forward and dealing a mighty blow to them and causing physical damage equal to half of the elementalists missing hit points. This can be done a number of times per day equal to your prestige level in Shaman. ''Full Circle - Having mastered using the elements in their own body, the shaman can take all elemental power directed at them and use it to make themselves stronger. Each time the shaman takes elemental damage of any kind, it increases all damage they deal to others by +2.